The use of mobile devices for e-commerce becomes more common every day. E-commerce raises a need for security to protect the customer's assets, usually a credit card number. Currently, several protective security protocols exist, such as the secure socket layer (SSL), internet protocol security (IPSec), and the security layer within the wireless application protocol (WAP). A version of the SSL protocol was designed with input from industry and public reviews, and has been published as an internet draft document. After a consensus was reached, a transport layer security (TLS) working group was formed to develop a common standard using official openSSL source code and documentation. A first revision of TLS protocol is essentially the same as the SSL protocol as developed by a private organization. The website (www-dot-openSSL-dot-org) currently retains links to the official openSSL source code and documentation.
IPSec provides the ability to secure communications across a local area network (LAN), across private and public wide area networks, and across the internet. IPSec is controlled by an internet engineering task force (IETF). The website (www-dot-ietf-dot-org) currently retains links to official IPSec specifications. RFC 1825 is the architecture specification; other relevant specifications include RFC1826-RFC1830.
The WAP protocol is a result of an effort by a wireless application protocol forum to promote industry-wide specifications for technology useful in developing applications and services that operate over wireless communication networks. The application framework and network protocols for wireless devices such as mobile telephones, pagers, and personal digital assistants, as specified by the wireless application protocol forum are well known. The website (www-dot-wapforum-dot-org) presently retains links to official WAP specifications.
The mobile device must implement one or more of these complex protocols to protect the customer's assets. Complex encryption and authentication algorithms exist within the security protocols. High performance computing engines are typically required to implement the functions within these algorithms with a minimum of delay. This high performance is available in today's mobile devices only at an increased cost to the consumer.